It's a love story
by Alice Cullen444
Summary: After years of getting bullied Bella decides to move away. She was noticed by a famous singer- Roslyn Campbell - after two years of singing her and Roslyn decide to move back and show them bullies whats what. But what happens when unexpected love blooms?
1. What you looking at?

**Chapter 1**

**(Hey guys! This is my new story! BTW! I had to add myself into this- just for a laugh! If you don't like it I'll always edit the name! I am not saying I'm pretty! I am not! But it is to fit with the plot! Okay so read and review! More will be out soon!) **

**Bella's POV- **

Looking in the mirror I thought about how I had changed. My once long brown hair was now cut into a short bob and died the colour of a dark crimson. I still had my chocolate brown eyes and peach coloured skin. I had a tall athletic figure with curved in just the right places. I came from the shy girl who got bullied to the confident girl who was a very famous country singer, singing songs like "I'm only me when I'm with you", "Love story", "You belong with me" and so much more. And my singing name was Marie Dwyer- so no one knew my real name that came from the small town Forks- where me and my best friend have just moved to, or me just moved back to, to get an education. I was living with my dad, too young to afford a house on my own. The phone buzzed interrupting these thoughts.

_Meet me outside your house, NOW! - Roslyn x _

_Okay, see you- Bella x _

Yes I was best friends with Roslyn Campbell also known as famous singer Rhea Campbell who song songs like "Party in the USA", "Now generation", "Tonight's gonna be a good night" and allot more. But she was also in a group as well as solo singing.  
I looked quickly into my mirror again- I was wearing a short blue dress with a yellow belt, yellow leggings and a pair of blue high heels. Perfect. I grabbed my dark yellow Gucci back and headed out the door. Roslyn was waiting in the car; her long golden blond hair pulled back into a messy bobble with her big sweeping fringe was left down. She had a minimum amount of make-up on over her olive toned skin and her dark blue eyes were closed, still sleepy. Over her slim but curved body she was wearing a grey t-shirt with buttons down the middle of the top- I knew her wardrobe off by heart- and a purple leather bomber jacket. On the bottom area she was wearing dark blue jeggings and purple ankle boots. "hi." She mumbled.

"Hey! Still tired?" I chuckled.

"Mhmm- just thinking about Brandon." She smiled. Brandon is her boyfriend who will be moving here in 3 weeks.

"You'll see him soon." I assured her before she started the engine and drove off down the highway.

"You sure you want to do this?" Roslyn asked. Before I came here I had always had a problem with the big bullies- Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, though not so much the last 3 as the first two- and I would be facing them again. Oh well, look out Forks high school here I come.

"I'm sure." I sighed as we pulled into forks high. It was still the same, a small orange building with green life surrounding it. I hopped out of Roslyn's red convertible Ferrari. We had parked beside a silver Volvo- sweet- but that was the only posh car in the lot. The rest were old and rusted. Looks like they don't know much about new cars.

"EEW!" Roslyn squealed. I turned to look as so did a few people- then they realised the two pretty new arrivals and gawked some whispering stuff like 'Look how fit the newbies are".

"What is it Rozzie?" My nickname for her as she didn't like Ross.

"I stepped in mud." She wailed. She was always this fussy.

"Come on, fussy, let's go!" I grinned before turning around and realising who was staring at me. Edward and his gang. He was gawking. _Wait_! Edward? Gawking? Now that is a rare sight! I smirked and linked arms with Roslyn. Then I realised he wasn't gawking at me, he was gawking at her. Looks like he likes her.

**Roslyn's POV-**

Wow. Loads of people were looking my way. And somebody that fitted the description of Edward that Bella had told me about was gawking my way. And judging by her expression it was him. I decided I'd play it up a little. I walked his way- adding a little wiggle- and stopped in front of him and smiled.

"Got a staring problem?" I asked with an attitude.

"Oh, sorry, umm no." He said shyly.

"Oh, it's all right I welcome lookers." I plastered a fake grin on my face. Bella nudged me.

"ROSLYN! What are you doing?!" She looked disgusting; I winked at her before she caught on. "Oh."

"Well thank you." He grinned.

"Oh, are these biceps I see?" I asked giving them a wee squeeze. He blushed and nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled, pleased.

"Well just to let you no. I only allow one stare. One more and you'll know about it." I was suddenly sour.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry." I looked at the ground.

"Well have a good day!" I perked up and walked on.

"Bye." He muttered. So this is what first day of school is like when you look like this?! Well then I must do it more!


	2. You cracke me up!

**Chapter 2**

**Rosalie's POV- **

There were two knew girls. One of them was called Roslyn. A little bit like mine. And then there was one called... I don't know. No-one has ever said her name. But they we pretty and good looking. Even prettier than me... I knew that much. And I didn't like it. They were getting more attention than me _especially _Roslyn, who looked a little big headed. Hmm that sounds like someone I know.... Oh wait that's me! I crack myself up. Okay why am I talking to myself?

"Rosalie, are you alright?" Jasper asked. My twin brother notices everything that happens to me. Dam him to the pits of hell.

"Nothing..." I trailed of knowing with Jasper it was a lost cause. He could read people like a book.

"You're jealous of the new girls aren't you?!" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. Fine I admit it. They are steeling my lime light!" I whined.

"Well, Rose, don't you think you have had enough of the light and could maybe... give it to someone else..." Alice suggested but then saw my glare and backtracked. "Um, I mean, you know um share it. Okay maybe not."

"They are going to step down and give that light back!" I growled.

**Jasper's POV- **

Aw shit. Rosalie was in a mood. And dam she was scary when she was in a mood. She was marching over to where the big crowd bustled around to lean figures. I followed, half expecting there to be paparazzi. Rosalie pushed her way through. "Rest in peace." I muttered for the two girls sakes. Once I had made my way through, I saw how pretty they were. Wow. Just, Wow. There was a blond, not like Rosalie's hair which was a light honey, the girls was a darker golden colour. The other girl was phenomenal- or to me at least. She had short red hair and was a flawless peach colour. They were both athletic and curvy.

"Who are you!?" Rosalie demanded. Luckily they hadn't got the worst... yet. The last time someone stole her lime light they ended up in a dustbin with their own foot up their butt.

"Oh, I am Roslyn. And this is..." She trailed off and then started with a knew sentence. "And who are you?!"

"Who's the other girl?!" Rosalie spat. Roslyn hesitated.

"I'm sorry that is an invalid question. I answered yours now you answer mine."

"Rosalie. But you better watch your backs." She glared. It caused them both to laugh. Why? I don't know. They obviously thought they were stronger tha n her... they probably are. "What is so funny?"

"'You better watch you're backs' Oh you crack me up!" Roslyn chuckled.

"I'm serious." Rosalie was getting a little upset now. This speech caused Roslyn to go into another round of hysterics.

"I'm sorry. But you really should hear yourself." She tried to keep a straight face. I was starting to like the new girls. Not that I didn't like my twin sister, but she needed a taste of her own medicine. And then Rosalie swung a punch.

"Not so fast!" Roslyn was suddenly grabbing her fist and pulling her hair. There was a sudden shriek.

"OW!" Rosalie rubbed her head, as Roslyn let go. She stumbled away groaning. The other girl stood there and smirked. I looked at her, closely. And suddenly I knew her. I knew who she was. Bella. Bella was back.


	3. Jasper knows

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV- **

Why was Jasper staring at me like that? It was a bit freaky! I tugged on Roslyn's arm. "Why is Jasper staring at me?"

Roslyn looked at him and then her eyes grew wide. "AAWW EMM GEE!"

"What?"

"He knows!" She whispered.

"Oh no. He has to not tell anyone!" I groaned.

"Let me work my magic." Roslyn muttered as she headed over to Jasper and I followed.

"Bella?" Jasper whispered- awe struck. Roslyn silenced him.

"Yes this is Bella. But for now she is the girl with no name. We are introducing her to the whole school."

"Oh. Okay. I'll keep my mouth shut then." He pretended to zip it and through the key away!

"Good." Roslyn smiled and walked away, Jasper staring after her.

"Bye." I waved and walked after her. As I walked past Rosalie she grunted. I gave her a "wtf?" look and walked on.

**Alice's POV- **

New people. Two of them. We were more than lucky to get two people... it's rare to get even 1. And they were two new kids that Rosalie hated. There's a surprise. I watched them walking into the school. They were both pretty. And that's probably why Rosalie hates them.

"Why?! Why do they get the attention?!" She whined.

"Because they are knew Rose. You've had attention for- what? 10 years now! It's time you let it go!" I shrugged before Edward walked into view.

"Alice!" Rosalie gawked. But I just smiled. She deserved this. I had put up with her always wanting attention for too long and it was time to let the attention evaporate from her- at least for a little while.  
"What is it?" Edward asked- my on and off boyfriend you could say. Currently we were on but who knows- that could be changed tomorrow. He likes variety so he we would take a break for him to date other girls- you can call him a player if you want.

"Nothing- just saying that the new girls are attracting allot of attention." I smiled, but glaring at Rosalie at the same time.

"Yeah they are." Edward grinned- which caused Rosalie to pull an even more unhappy face. At this point Jasper and Emmett had caught up to us.

"Hey baby!" Emmett wrapped hi muscular arm around Rosalie- she obviously had to have the strongest man in the school.

"Hey, Emmy bear!" She grinned. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"So, Edward, met the new girls yet?" I asked.

"Umm yeah. They, umm like me!" I muttered looking at the floor.

"They hate you don't they?" I laughed. He nodded.

"The blond one- I think she's called Roslyn- does!" He whispered. I smirked as he hit me on the arm.

"That hurt!" I grimaced.

**Bella's POV- **

I was ready for my first class- waiting outside on my own; I was early- looking down at my sheet. The subject I have is English with Mrs Frasers. I was standing there for about 3 boring minutes before I felt a presence beside me. I turned to look, it was Alice Cullen. Her out of all people. Okay I guess it wasn't as bad as Rosalie Hale but still.

"Hey." She smiled. I just grunted and turned around.

"I'm Alice. What's your name?" She asked kindly.

I didn't turn to look at her when I answered. "I think you already know."

"I don't understand." She looked confused.

"I know! I don't expect you to." I smiled- but not at her. I was smiling at the plan. The plan where everyone will know that Bella Swan was back for good after 3 years. And Bella Swan is no longer the wimpy girl who shies away from people- this is the Bella who is full of confidence and has the looks.

**(Guys! I am so so sorry! I haven't updated in ages! I will try and update more often! Family is forever will be out soon too! You are amazing for waiting- can I just say thank you for the people who have commented! These are in no particular order guys! – **

**Jayd-n33**

**Lozzy035**

**Kathy Hiester **

**Alice Cullen 222 (haha love you xx) **

**Okay guys I would like you to give me some ideas for the next chappy please! It will do allot of good! And I will mention your names! Also I will recommend some books for you ;)) **


	4. Jealous much? edited

**Roslyn's POV-(edited)**

The first few periods had past and after asking the principal we were going to organise a concert after school- that's where we will introduce Bella. We just need a little help...

"Roslyn?" A voice called. I whipped round, irritated that I realised the voice... Why in the world is he trying to talk to me again? Why?

"What?" I grunted.

"I was wandering ... if you wanted to sit with us at lunch?" He stammered through his sentence. I smirked and shook my head.

"Sorry Cullen. I have better placed to be than to hang around with you." I patted his back and headed to my next class. I had this period- art- with Bella.

After introductions- Bella had simply said to the teacher that she didn't want her to read out her name- me and Bella went and sat across from Jasper- much to my disappointment.

"Hey girls." He smiled. Bella grinned but I glared.

"Jasper, would you be willing enough to help us with a concert we are setting up to night?" Bella asked. What? Who asked her to ask him? I do not want him helping.

"Yeah sure. Why me?" He asked, shocked.

"Cause, you are the only one that knows who I really am- and this is where I will be revealing my name." She grinned. He nodded.

"No. You can't help." I realised to slow that I had said that out loud. Bella glared at me.

"Why not?"

"Err... because I just wanted it to be you and us. But it's okay. You can help." I smiled. And added under my breath, "not that I wanted you too."

"Okay. Thanks. So you both sing?" Curiosity ran deep through his eye.

"Uhu." I grunted. _What's it to you anyway?_

"Cool ." He smiled. The rest of the period was spent me studying on the art work and Bella and Jasper talking about the concert. I really couldn't be bothered listening. As the bell rang I walked out of class, not bothering to wait for Bella. What was the point if she was just going to chat to Jasper all the time?

**Bella's POV-**

Something was up with Roslyn. I didn't know exactly what. She had barely spoke since the start of art except for a few grunts and sighs. She didn't even answer me when I asked what was up- she just shrugged- weird. This wasn't her usual behaviour- mostly she was bubbly, lively and confident- not to mention she talks...ALOT!

"What's up with her?" I mumbled to Jasper as she slunk out of class with out waiting for me.

"God knows. She probably doesn't like the fact your talking to me more than her. Girls get like that- you should know." He chuckled. Roslyn was jealous? But Roslyn, I know from experience, never got jealous.

"You really think so. Roslyn never gets jealous... then again this isn't usually her behaviour." I grimaced as we walked down the corridor to the canteen where we would be eating. As I stepped in I saw Roslyn talking to Edward... with a smile on her face. I listened carefully to their conversation.

"Thank you." Roslyn smiled.

"Your very welcome. Can I ask again- do you want to sit with us?" Edward asked politely with that look in his eye and the crooked grin. Oh no, not that grin. She's going to fall for it.

"Um... yeah sure." She smiled. She turned to face me and grinned. Huh? Then where the hell was I going to sit?

"You can sit with me. I don't want to sit with them any way." Jasper read my mind. Weird. I looked over to where Roslyn and Edward were heading- over to the bitch table. Roslyn sat herself down between Edward and Alice. Alice started a conversation with Alice and they were smiling and chatting the whole time. Ugh. She wasn't speaking to me. How great.

"Where do we sit?" I asked jasper, looking hesitantly around.

"Well, unless you want to sit with them, then outside." That was a hard choice on the one hand if I stayed in here I would have to sit with the bitch crew or I would have to sit in the pouring rain. Could my day get any worse?

"Bella, I just want to say, for those times I bullied you. I- I'm sorry!" Jasper looked down sheepishly. I smiled at him and patted his arm.

"It's Okay Jasper. I know you never meant it. No need for apologises." I reassured him. He smiled back at me.

"So where to sit?" Jasper broke the silence.

"Um... let's sit with them." I gave in, though I really didn't want to. I guess it was a tiny bit better than being cold and wet for the rest of the day. I trudged after Jasper reluctantly. He sat down first before I slide down next to him.

"Hello. I'm Alice." A chirpy voice introduced herself.

"Hey. I'm..." I trailed off before it slipped out. Alice gave me a weird look before continuing to talk to Roslyn about something. Roslyn however was paying attention to her small bowl of soup. She wasn't a big eater. She likes to watch her wait. She says it's better for press and stuff. Unlike me she doesn't avoid them. And she was trying to avoid me right now.

"Roslyn?" I asked her. As I said this I earned a glare from Rosalie. What was her problem?

"Yes?" She asked.

"What's up?" I asked. She shrugged again.

"Nothing." She smiled unconvincingly.

"Hey." A booming voice filled my ears next to me.

"Oh. Um, hey." I smiled, looking up to a tall Emmett.

"Emmett. What's yours?" He asked. Before I could get my reply out Roslyn answered.

"She won't tell you." She snapped glaring at her. What have I done?

"Can I have a word?" I said through gritted teeth. Roslyn looked at me and nodded. We walked out into the pouring rain- or I did, Roslyn stood inside, not wanting to get her hair soaked.

"What is it?" Roslyn asked.

"I could ask you the same question." I snapped.

"Fine. Do you want to know?" She threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Yes."

"I keep thinking that the reason you came here was because- because you didn't want me to be your best friend. That you wanted another best friend instead of me. And then Jasper came along. The guy who bullied you and fit right in!" She explained. I looked at her dumfounded.

"Roslyn. I would never, ever, replace you with another best friend. You know that. Jasper isn't my best friend. We just need some help that's all!" I gave her a quick hug and she replied by flinging herself on me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't of thought that." Roslyn sighed and tugged me back inside.

"What's the rush?" I asked baffled.

"I don't want my hair wet." Roslyn moaned while flattening her already perfect hair.

"Its fine, leave it." I told her. I giggled at her while we went and sat back down. Me, Roslyn and Jasper left the dining table five minutes later too plan the concert. We had already found the time and place- 5:00 in the school hall. We now just had to send out an announcement- which the principal was just about to read out. Our plan was in action!


	5. Change of plans

**Bella's POV – **

Just a few more minutes and the principle will make the announcement...

"No. Don't make that announcement!" Jasper called to the principle. Me and Mr Green both looked at him, while Roslyn just filled her nails, looking uninterested.

"Why not?" He asked completely baffled. "You have everything ready..."

Jasper smiled at us. "I have a better idea...!"

Now this was Roslyn's turn to look at him, dropping her nail filler. "And what is that idea?"

"Well..." Jasper paused, thinking of how to say it. "We could hold a charity event. In Forks, so you could introduce yourself to everyone... let them know that you, Bella Swan is back. And make it welcome for people from outside the place to attend as well."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. We could invite the LaPush rez- I know a few people from there!"

"Well whatever you say. But that just means you will have to advertise it around the town..." Mr Green said, shrugging.

"Yeah, that is a good idea. But Bella... how do you know the La Push rez?" Roslyn asked a little bit suspiciously.

"Um, my dad knows some people down there." I shrugged, standing up from my seat.

"Cool. Okay lets go, this room is too stuffy." Roslyn said fanning her self and opening the door, walking out.

I walked behind her with Jasper, who was smirking slightly. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you smirking at?"

He chuckled in response and said, "I think Roslyn is starting to like me."

I shook my head giggling. "Well Roslyn can never hold a grudge on someone for too long if they like them. And I think she likes you."

"Hmm." Was all he said before he was interrupted by Alice. Jeez, does she ever go away? You really want to punch her sometimes.

"Jasper, Jasper! Have you seen Edward?" She asked me, looking a little worried. He shook his head and shrugged, trying to walk around her. I looked at her, glaring at her, trying to get her to back off before I punched her. Roslyn was walking in the direction of the toilets.

"Alice. Go away please? I was talking to someone!" Jasper was careful not to say my name which I was grateful for.

Alice didn't go away though. "Jasper, we had a big argument and he's stormed off. Please just help me?"

I sighed and stepped up to her. "Look, Alice, he doesn't want to help you okay? I'm sure you can look for him yourself. You're old enough to do that for yourself."

"Hm. Fine... but if you see him tell him to come and find me." Alice said before slumping away.

I looked at Jasper and burst out laughing. "Is she always this annoying?"

"Unfortunately yes." He chuckled shaking his head.

"Come on, let's catch Roslyn up. We need to plan this charity event." I said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him along after me following Roslyn's direction of the toilet. I saw her standing outside the loo talking to someone... wait I recognise that voice... it was Edward. Hm, eves dropping time. I pulled Jasper back against the wall, so they wouldn't see us and focused on listening to them.

"You know it isn't polite to eves drop." Jasper whispered, but then pricked his ear slightly, to listen to what they were saying too.

"Well Edward, I'll see you at 8. Don't be late. I hate people who are late." Huh? What did Roslyn just... oh! I recognized that sly tone in her voice.

"Yeah I promise I won't!" He grinned back, seeming completely oblivious to Roslyn's sly voice. That evil little minx was plotting on away to bust Edward's little ass. I liked it.

"Well looks like we found Edward... and the reason why him and Alice were fighting..." Jasper muttered.

"Don't worry; I know what Roslyn is doing. She's just kicking Edward's ass for me." I chuckled lowly before realizing that Edward was turning away from her. Crap. We were so busted...

"Jasper. Dude, where have you been?" Edward said, walking over in our direction. Well at least he didn't suspect us listening in.

"Uh, I was just showing... my friend around the school." Jasper smiled and shrugged casually.

Edward narrowed his eyes and looked at me. "Right... what's your name anyways?"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "That's for you to find out."

He furrowed his eyebrows, confused. Hah! It was very easy to confuse Edward... he wasn't a very bright person. "I don't understand..."

"I wasn't expecting you too." I patted his shoulder before grabbing Jasper's hand and walking in the direction of Roslyn, leaving Edward standing there looking more than a little bit confused.

"Hey new girl?" I heard someone call from behind us. Edward. Jeez.

I sighed and turned around with a bored expression on my face. "Yes?"

"How am I supposed to know your name?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You just are." I said before walking off for good this time, dragging the silent but smiling Jasper with me over to Roslyn.

"Hey." She smiled at us and seemed so innocent.

"Hey, we heard your conversation with Edward. I know your little plan missy... and I like it!" I smirked and winked.

"I'm glad. But before I go out tonight we need to plan our charity event... I mean we need to have it by next week... we can't keep your name a secret for too long." She said, keeping her voice low.

Jasper and I nodded in agreement. "You're right. Why don't we go to one of your houses after school and we can organize everything. We'll make up signs and Bella and I can stick them around while you're out."

"That's sounds good. Let's go to mine so I can get ready while we're planning." Roslyn smiled just as the bell rang.

"Okay, I'll meet you both here after school and we'll plan everything. See you." With that we headed off to classes.

**Jasper's POV- **

We were sitting in Roslyn's house- which was rather large if I say so myself- on her computer typing up the posters to stick around the city. We had of course asked the nearby hall if we could perform there next Monday at about half 7. That gives it enough time for people to buy tickets. And we had also asked permission to stick leaflets on shop windows around Forks and La Push.

"Okay guys its five to eight you both need to go!" Roslyn said once she had completed the leaflet. We both nodded and printed the leaflets off before grabbing our bags and heading off, saying a quick good bye to Roslyn.

"Okay so where too first?" I asked , as I hopped in the passenger side of her car.

"I say we should go to La Push first. We could stick the leaflets up, and maybe drop by Jacob's place to tell him to pass the news on?" Bella suggested, starting the car and pulling out the driveway.

"Sure. That seems a good idea. Then we can get that out the way." I agreed.

The drive on the way to La Push was filled with small, comfortable conversation. Just the usual how have you been and what have you been doing type. It wasn't long before we pulled up at Jacob's house... well that's who I presumed it would be since she mentioned we were going to see him.

She hopped out her car and walked over to the old beet up house and I hesitantly followed her, unsure if she wanted me to come. But she motioned for me to join her side as she knocked on the door. There were a few rattled before the door was finally tugged away from Bella's face and there stood a tall boy- well actually a boy isn't quite the word to describe him, a man is a better word- in its place.

"Hello?" He said looking slightly confused, his face looking between me and Bella. Wait, were we supposed to tell him she was Bella or...

"Hey Jacob! It's me Bella!" She grinned up at him. "And this is Jasper my friend."

Jacob's face brightened up and he lifted her into a big hug. "Bella! I missed you! I heard you were coming back... but you have grown up so much- you've changed! I didn't recognise you... and I thought you were here with a girl... not a boy..."

Wow. That boy can talk for America. Really. "Yeah I did... but she couldn't come with me right now... so Jasper is with me instead. Well you've changed to- I mean look how tall you are. And those muscles- phwah! And you cut your hair!"

I felt kind of awkward now- like a third wheel. I shuffled awkwardly making a coughing noise, so they could recognise I was still here.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot, me and Roslyn are having a concert- it's sort of like a charity event, and we were wandering if you wanted to come?"

Jacob smiled and nodded his head. "Sure. I'd love to Bells."

Bella grinned back, happy. "Okay good. It's on Monday at 7:30 at the town hall in Forks. Tickets go on sale tomorrow and you can buy them at the hall... they cost $5... oh and bring some of your friend."

"Okay. Sure thing... do you two want to come in for a bit?" He offered, for once looking at me.

I shook my head. "Sorry, we have stuff to do."

Jacob's face dropped before he plastered a smile on his face. "Well, maybe another time... I'll see you around."

"Yeah, bye Jake." Bella waved before heading to her truck and I fallowed her, hopping in the other side.

We made our way around La Push and Forks, sticking up the posters which took an hour before Bella dropped me off at my house and she headed home. When I entered the house, I was faced with a very angry Rosalie. Oh great what had I done now?

**Okay guys here is the new chapter, I managed to do this in two hard working hours so Im pretty proud of myself! I was expecting myself to take a week but here is the the fifth chapter! Next chapter will be the concert... I'm planning on making that one quite a long chapter so it might not be published for a few days but I shall start now! **


	6. Thank you!

**Thank you!**

**Kathy Heister- For her constant reviews and acknowledgment! Also very positive and it kept me going! The ideas you gave me were very creative and good advice and I am planning on finishing that idea on chapter 6/7 **

**Jayd- N33- for her good comments and encouragement to go on! Also her enthusiasm about the story! Also I loved your idea and I will be putting it in action as soon as possible I have not forgotten! **

**lozzy035****- For telling me what she liked best about the story! And for a sort of long review- I LOVE those! I am also so thankful that they are all positive and thoughtful! And also for the idea of HOW to INTRODUCE Bella to the whole school! **

**MylifeisEdwardCullen- BWAHA! How could I forget you?! I loved your review! Very you! Haha! I love your work and Im glad you can read mine and find that you love it! I think your an awesome person to talk to and also I like how you are gonna introduce me in your story! Go read it guys- look past the veil of hate- awesome story! Worth reading! **

**AliceCullen222- For a very positive attitude and response! And for being my very good friend I would also like to give an extra thank you for helping me make my story- The cullens have MSN- work! I couldn't of done it without you! Give this story a shot also- it includes Taylor Robert etc.... – Celeb couples via MSN!**

**And finally- ****TwinkleBells****- Thank you for such a positive attitude! I promise you wont be disappointed! I loved the enthusiastic review! **

**Okay guys! Do remember I welcome constructive criticism but I do not welcome hate reviews! Dont like it? Dont read and Review it! **


	7. New Story

Hey Guys! Okay this is a note to say I am writing another story.... I know right? Do I ever stop! I think I have 5/6 stories on the go at the moment! So adding another one is going to make the process slower! But if I don't start then I will forget about it so....! I will keep an organized plan from now on and give myself a maximum of two weeks to write each story! Does that sound fair? Okay so here are the details and the summary of the new story!

**Summary: **Bella is the most popular girl in school and is dating the hottest boy in school, Andrew. She's happy with her life. But then a group of hot werewolves prowls onto the scene. And guess what? Two of them imprint on Bella... and who are they? Paul and Jacob. And now Andrew is a werewolf. How the hell can Bella's life get so out of control? And who is she going to choose? BellaXPaul BellaXJacob BellaXAndrew

Okay so basically it's a double imprint story! And there will be Cullens in this! I just don't know what to put them as. Would anybody like to help me there, it will be much appreciated! And I would also like your views on who she should choose:

Jacob

Paul

Andrew

I was thinking of going for Paul but I would like other people's views! And what do you think the title should be? I won't be posting this story until I update my other stories and until you have given me some idea!

Thank you for reading... I know my notes are very boring to put up with but its for good cause :D


	8. Editing last chapter and good news :

Hey guys it's me!

I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in ages!

But I have good news.

But before the good news I would just like to say that I am going to edit the latest chapter... I want Roslyn to end up with Jacob, as I don't particularly like Edward any more... she's just going to use him for now So that edited chappy should be up in an hour or so...

Okay the good news is that I have a sudden boost of inspiration to continue with this story and I am starting to right the new chapter today. I will do a page every day and maybe more so the story should be up by next week!

I also want to say that I am sorry for so many author notes... no more of them I promise!

Okay thank you for being so patient! Bye bye!


	9. The charity event

**(guys just to tell you I have not forgotten about Roslyn's boyfriend Brandon! He will make an appearance in this chapter! Don't worry!) **

**Bella's POV- **

It had been a week since our first day of school. Roslyn has successfully kicked Edward's ass, by making a full out of him- how she did that exactly is a long story that I will not bother telling. But anyways today was the day of the concert and it was 15 minutes before it starter- before everyone arrived. We were organising the finishing pieces. And we had found a charity that was helping the few remaining tribes in America that were disappearing quickly. We had sold a lot of tickets- 1000 to be exact and had made £5,000, for which the charity was very thankful for and we'd be selling goods so that would earn us more money. Roslyn's band had also joined us for this occasion- they would be starting us off.

I was dressed in a grey dress with pink sleeves, a cacky coloured coat, grey ankle socks and swayed ankle boots. Roslyn was dressed in a yellow an beige frilly crop top, greeny grey shorts, RayBan sun glasses and yellow pumps with a flower on top.

"Okay Bells everything is ready. People are starting to arrive and we're on in five." Roslyn notified me while applying on her lip gloss in front of the mirror in our little dressing room.

I had to admit I was pretty nervous- I mean I wasn't usually nervous playing on stage. But this was revealing who I was to the people who used to bully me! So I think you can see why I'm a little bit nervous here. "Okay. I'm just ready all I need to do is apply some lip gloss."

So I applied my lip gloss and we were ready to go on stage. It was the moment of truth- they'd either hate me now or forever try to apologise.

I was breathing deeply, in and out. In and out when the charity man walked on stage to introduce us.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. We are very glad that you could make it here and I assure you that it is for a good cause. And at the end we will gladly reveal who Marie Dwyer really is. But to open up tonight's event we bring you the amazing and well loved black eyed peas with "I gotta feeling"!"

With that Roslyn and her band got up on stage and rocked it. I mean they were amazing performers- they really knew how to entertain the audience and get them excited. They would give you surprises and all that sort of stuff. They had more party beats to their music where my songs had more of a meaning to it.

I could hear the audience cheering them on- singing, clapping and screaming. That's the thing about the Black Eyed peas, they were hard not to like. Their music was infectious and the people themselves were very likable.

It was basically the same for me. Everybody loved me. But in a different way. They loved the black eyed peas because of their uniqueness and their party beets and their likability. People liked me because of my soul giving performances and how I could touch so many people. People would come across me as a kind of person with a warm heart with music they could feel a connection too.

Anyways back to the present. The black eyed peas sang their round of songs before it was my turn. Jasper quickly sprinted over to me and handed me the microphone.

"Good luck! My family have the front row by the way." He said patting me on the back, while the band jumped down the stairs and into their changing booths. Roslyn sent me a "good luck look" before I stood at the stairs waiting.

"And now to welcome you all to the country's best country singer, Marie Dwyer!" With that the audience erupted into a round of applauds while I walked on stage with my acoustic guitar and the small band waiting behind me on the drums and guitars. I smiled at them all and waited them to be silent before I sat down and started strumming a tune on my guitar.

"Hey guys! This is a song called "love story" And I hope you like it as much as I do!" I said into the microphone before singing along to it.

_we were both young when i first saw you  
i close my eyes  
and the flashback starts  
im standing there  
on a balcony of summer air_

By the end of the first verse the audience were swaying their hands to the music and singing along

_see the lights,  
see the party the ball gowns  
i see you make your way through the crowd  
you say hello  
little did i know_

_that you were romeo you were throwing pebbles  
and my daddy said stay away from juliet  
and i was crying on the staircase  
begging you please don't go, and i said_

Already I was pouring my heart into the words, making them seem like I knew how this person felt.

_romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
i'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
you'll be the prince and i'll be the princess  
its a love story baby just say yes_

_so i sneak out to the garden to see you  
we keep quiet because we're dead if they know  
so close your eyes  
lets keep this down for a little while  
cause you were romeo i was a scarlet letter  
and my daddy said stay away from juliet  
but you were everything to me  
and i was begging you please don't go and i said_

"Okay sing with me!" I shouted into the microphone, before continuing with everyone joining in-

_romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
i'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
you be the prince and i'll be the princess  
its a love story baby just say yes_

_romeo save me, don't try to tell me how it feels  
this love is difficult, but its so real  
don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
its a love story baby just say yes,_

_Oh, oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
wondering if you were ever coming around  
my faith in you was fading  
when i met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_romeo save me i've been feeling so alone  
i keep waiting for you but you never come  
is this in my head, i don't know what to think  
he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_marry me juliet you'll never have to be alone  
i love you and thats all I really know  
i talked to your dad you'll pick out the white dress  
its a love story baby just say yes  
oh, oh, yes  
we were still young when i first saw you_

By the end of this song I had taken in quite a lot- I had seen that the bitch group had actually enjoyed it and actually felt real feelings towards it- wow. Was all I could say to that. I had also seen that Jacob had enjoyed it too and was beaming up at me- he already knew my secret. I had quickly snuck a look in Jasper's direction and he looked completely awe struck! It was sort of cute actually.

I continued to song to a few more songs before the big moment finally arrived.

"Okay guys that all the songs finished with. Did you like them all?" I shouted into the microphone and I heard a chorus of yes's.

"I'm glad. Right guys, before I reveal who I am I would like to invite the Black eyed peas back on stage!" I shouted again and as I said that they appeared. Roslyn on one side of me and Will. on the other, and .Ap besides Roslyn and Taboo beside Will..

"I would like you all to say a big thank you to the Black Eyed Peas!"

The audience did as I said and erupted into another sound of screaming and clapping. I gave it a couple of minutes before they settled back into their seats and Will. spoke aloud.

"And we should also say a big thank you to Our Marie Dwyer who really is the magnificent-" He handed it over to me to say my real name.

I looked down, taking a deep breath, and spoke into the microphone slowly, "Bella Swan."

There were audible gasps from people in the audience and from my eyesight I could see the bitch crew. Alice sat with her eyes wide and muttering to herself. Emmett was grinning widely, like he had known all along. Rosalie's face was a picture of disgust and jealousy while Edward lay with his mouth hung open and his eyes popping out of his sockets.

I smirked to myself, glad that I had got the reaction I had wanted. I looked at Will., urging him to continue.

"Yes I would like you all to say a big thank You to the amazing Bella Swan and Roslyn Campbell, who you may know as our fellow band member Rhea Campbell, for putting this event together. And we do hope you buy some of our items to help a good cause!"

With that the audience clapped and screamed again earning a grin from all of us. We waved our goodbyes and headed off back stage to get ready for the after party- to where anybody who had bought tickets was welcome to come.

As we got we got our belongings together, with Jasper's help, who was coming with us as well, we could hear the charity spokes man telling them the information about the after party. I opened the door into the cold night only to see Jacob running towards me.

"Hey Jacob!" I called waving at him to come over. Roslyn had appeared behind me, not in his view yet.

She whispered into my ear, "Is that the LaPush dude? He's hot!"

I nodded my head.

"Hey Bells. Good concert! You rocked it!" he called before he stopped in front of me.

That was when Roslyn decided to make herself noticed. "Hello. You must be Jacob! Bella has told me about you!"

Jacob swiftly glanced over and was quickly dazzled. Roslyn had that effect on boys- she could dazzle them with her beauty. "Y-yes. And you're Roslyn... right?"

Roslyn giggled and batted her eyelashes- oh god! The guy was a goner. I rolled my eyes and quickly made my way back inside to find Jasper, before we both walked in the direction of the after party- god knows how long they would be.

**Roslyn's POV- **

"Yes, I am Roslyn." I smiled at him flintily. Boy was this boy hot! And I mean hot. He had muscles the size of footballs and he had a russet tan. His hair was black, short and slightly ruffled up. His eyes were a deep brown. And man! Was he tall! Brandon was temporarily pushed out my mind.

"Nice to meet you Roslyn."

"Nice to meet you too... come in! You must be cold standing out there!" I moved out the way, allowing him to come in. He gratefully bustled past me and into the warm dressing room.

"So is this where you get ready?" He asked, looking around.

"Yep. It's not much but it will do." I smiled. "Are you going to the after party?"

He nodded and grinned. "Yeah I am and I'm guessing you will be too."

I smiled at him and looked up through my lashes, he could really not say no to this- no boys could. "Would you like a lift?"

Jacob, after standing there, momentarily dazed, nodded his head and smiled. "Sure. Thanks."

Just then William (which is his real name) walked round the corner carrying a bottle of water, which he pointed at Jacob. "Roslyn you know you aren't supposed to bring fans in back stage? Mr what's his face will kill you."

I laughed at him. "It's Mr Allan, dimwit. And Jacob is Bella's friend so it's perfectly okay."

"Oh right. Well, um, hey." William smiled over at Jacob and held out his hand. "I'm William... one of Roslyn's banned mates."

"I'm Jacob, "Bella's friend"" Jacob grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Jacob will be coming in the car with us... if that's alright?" I asked, biting my lip. William never really like anybody he didn't know to well enter his car.

"Yes that should be fine. Just don't mess it up!" He warned, putting a serious face on.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Don't worry he usually doesn't even let strangers go near his "precious" Car. In fear they might damage it!"

"Oh right." Jacob laughed along.

"I'm being serious, that car cost a damn fortune and last time it got damaged I had to pay nearly twice as much!" He whined, which caused me to go into another round of laughter.

Jacob smiled though. "Well if it's ever damaged again, bring it round to me. I can see what I can do – I build and fix cars sometimes. It's sort of a hobby. I could do it for free!"

William stared at him and the grin on his face was almost like a five year olds. "Really? Dude that would be awesome! Thanks! I'd be willing to pay though!"

Jacob thought about it. "Well maybe a bit of money wouldn't go wrong."

I sighed, I really didn't want to talk about cars. "Uh guys, there is a lady present! Ladies do not want to talk about cars."

"You're right. Any where did Bella go?" William said, changing the subject.

I looked around for her, but I couldn't find her anywhere. She was standing beside me... and she had disappeared. "I don't know... she was here a minute ago..."

Jacob was about to speak up when my phone buzzed- signalling that I had a call. I held up my hand to say 1 minute and walked out into the cold air to take the call.

"Hello?" I spoke clearly into the phone- sometimes this place had really dodgy signal.

"Roslyn. Hey. It's me. Brandon." Oh. Brandon the boy I went out with and totally forgot about up until now. Shit. Bad girlfriend I am.

"Hey Bee. What's up?" I asked.

"I was thinking... would it be okay if I came up a week before? I mean then I get to stay longer and see more of you." Oh great... now I couldn't dream over Jacob...

"Oh... um... I'm busy that week actually so you wouldn't see much of me... we could always add an extra week on?" Okay the lie was pretty good... if I could keep my voice straight... stupid Roslyn!

"Why? What are you doing?" His voice sounded suspicious- proving how bad a liar I was.

"Um me and Bella are... we're... going to a couple of parties and well we have a few concerts..." Please believe it?

"Oh right okay. So I'll see you in three weeks babe?" He asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait. See you." I said in a chirpy voice and hung up, walking back in to the place.

"Who was that?" William ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Brandon." I stated, knowing fine well William hated Brandon... and Brandon hated William.

"When are you going to understand the dude only dates you for your looks, money and fame? He's a cocky bastard that just wants all that!" William muttered shaking a head.

I bit my lip, in a way he was right. Brandon did like me because of my looks. And maybe because of my fame and money... but he did have his moments... and she was pretty sure he liked her for her. There were a few occasions where he could be sweet. That was why she had fallen for him in the first place... when they met he was totally sweet to her, being a real gentleman. Of course there wasn't much of that now. But still.

"He's sweet too, Will. You just haven't seen that side of him." I shrugged, trying to not show that his words had affected me.

In the midst of our little conversation, Jacob spoke up, confused. "Who's Brandon?"

"Roslyn's "Boyfriend"... a cocky dickhead that's just using her. We better go though... we don't want to be late..." Will said searching for his keys.

"Um what about Bella?" I asked, raising an eyebrow just as I got a text. I looked at it. It was from Bella.

_Me and Jasper are walking down, just get a lift from will. X _

I quickly text back before sliding my phone back in my pocket and smiled up at them. "She's walking down with Jasper."

"Okay. So let's go, I'm in a party mode." William said heading out the door, before I called after him.

" What about Jaime and Allan? Their still getting ready." **(a/n Allanand Jamie are NOT random dudes there Taboo- Jamie- and .Aps – Allan- real names!:)) **I asked looking back to the dressing room, where they were getting changed.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot." He chuckled, leaning against the door frame waiting. I decided to take this moment to talk to Jacob.

"Do you work out or something? Because you have pretty big muscles.." I asked biting my lip. I wasn't meaning to be flirty, I was just honestly curious. I looked up into his eyes... whoa! Big mistake there! I got lost in them... and I couldn't seem to stop looking into them...

He chuckled and shrugged. "Yeah, I go to the gym on a regular bases."

"Awesome. Well uh, I usually have a date to an after party... it would seem odd if I didn't, and Brandon's usually my date... but.." I tried to form my wards into a question, but for some reason I couldn't manage it.

"But...?" Jacob pressed me, raising an eyebrow amused.

"She's trying to ask if you would like to be her date for tonight." William said casually. I looked over at him, narrowing my eyes. I thought he hadn't been listening, but here he is asking my questions for him. Like I wasn't able to do that myself. I was perfectly capable... Okay maybe he had dazzled me a bit... but I'm sure I would be able to ask him.

"Ah. Well then of course I would like to." Jacob smiled at me, amusement deep in his eyes and some other emotion I couldn't figure out.

I blushed, looking down. That was a very rare thing for me to do, and I didn't want anyone to see that. "Okay...good."

Before the awkwardness had time to settle in Jamie and Allan walked through to the room where we were standing. "Who's this?"

Allan was pointing over to Jacob, and I smiled. "This is Jacob, my date for tonight."

Jamie furrowed his brow in confusion. "But you go out with Brandon?"

I rolled my eyes and hit him over the head- he can be stupid sometimes. "yes. But he isn't here is he? And I always have a date to the after party. Now come on let's go."

They both looked at each other before walking outside and hopping into William's Mercedes. I smiled at Jacob, "That was Jamie and Allan... their very annoying sometimes."

"I gathered." Jacob smiled at me before looking over to the door.

"Yeah we should go." I sighed, before me and Jacob followed William into the car. The only two seats left were in the back. I slipped into the middle and Jacob stepped in beside me.

"Did you come with friends?" I asked him, while belting myself in.

"Yeah, but they left to go home." Jacob smiled and sat back in his seat and looking out the window.

I took this time to look him over- again. And man. He was hot. Like super hot. But there was something else that made me have butterflies in my belly- not just his looks... his... personality and.. well just him. I noticed how close our bodies were... in fact we were mushed against each other, in the cramped car.

Jacob turned to see me, a cheeky smirk playing on his face. "Were you just looking at me?"

I blushed and looked away, biting my lip and nodding my head shamefully. Damn. What was this boy doing to me? He made me blush for frick sake.

Was it that I might have a possible tiny totsy thing for him?

**(Okay guys! How did you like it? I thought I would give you a longer chapter since I haven't updated in so long! Next chapter will be the after party. Before I go I do have some questions to ask, and please send a review of you answers and what you think:-) **

**1. Should Bella and Roslyn have a massive argument? Like you, they don't speak for ages all that shit... I think that would seem sort of reasonable... but I'm asking for your opinion:) **

**2. Bella and Jasper WILL date... but who will ask who out? **

**3. Do you think Jasper and Bella should date later on in the story or sooner rather than later?**

**4. Well as you know there is a thing between Jacob and Roslyn... but like I said with Jasper and Bella should they date later on or sooner? ** **Their will be a sequel to this story so should I put that in the start of that? **

**5. When Bella and Roslyn have a fall out should Roslyn tell Jasper lies about Bella to put him off of her... and to do the same should Bella tell Jacob lies about Roslyn? **

**6. Should Roslyn dump Brandon before he comes? **

**7. Should Bella befriend Edward and Rosalie? I mean she's definitely going to befriend Emmett and Alice... but what about Edward and Rosalie? **

**Okay that was more than a few questions but I want your opinions :) **


End file.
